DrinkingHe doesnt drink
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: Sherlock doesnt drink...right? Yaoi Sherlock/John Dont like blah blah!
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock doesnt drink...

Sherlock doesnt drink...unless it's for a case of course. Besides case related drinks he doesnt drink at all. When Christmas comes he drinks one cup of tea and he's off. Same for everything else. New years, Halloween everything. So when he _does_ drink he cant handle it as much as he think...

"Says who?" pouts Sherlock, who's laying on the sofa. "Says your body Sherlock. If your body isnt use to a certain amount of liquor then-"

"Yes, yes then I wont know the strength of what I can and/or will do. Isnt that right doctor?" Sherlock purrs, winking at John who sitting in his armchair. John blushes violently and coughs. "A-anyway the answer is no." John frowns at the smirk on his...flatmates,yes yes flatmate, face. Sherlock has been _begging_(which is rare) for John to let him tag along with some people(Mike, Molly, Lestrade, Sally, and Anderson,)that he may or may not like, to the pub just to get together.

_'I dont want to be stuck in the house JJJJJJooooooohnnnnnnn!' Sherlock whined_.

But it's been two weeks and the man still wants to go. Yet...Sherlock hasnt paid any attention to what John has said. He is only paying attention to the man himself. Sherlock loved what he could do to his John. _'But John is easily flushed. So I cant determine whether it's only me or something that _normally_ happens to him...' _

"It's not as if I'm going to jump off a building John.." Sherlock mumbles stretching his long limbs. John couldnt help but stare as he watched Sherlock silk purple shirt rode up and shown his snow pale skin. John gulps quietly. Sherlock gets an idea and goes to kneel in front of John. "Please John...I just want to _come with you_." Sherlock lays his head on John's thigh. John trembles as his self control grazes down. "I-Alright! Alright! Just...we've talked about personal space Sherlock.." John stutters and huffs, trying to sound as normal as possible. "I'll make sure to keep that in mind _John_~" he goes around and moans in John's ear. "Bastard! Go get dressed!" John jumps up, his entire face red, and points down the hall. Sherlock skips down the hall to his room. '_Bloody uncontrollable tease...He's doing it to mess with your head Watson! He's married to his work...Well in a way I __**am**__ his work..-N-No!'_ John sighs and lays back in his chair. "I've got to do something...with him doing all of this..."John mumbles to himself. "Ready John." John bends his head back and looks to see Sherlock with his curls gracefully layering his face, making him look like an angel. "W-well lets go then..." John mumbles, gets up from his chair grabs his coat and, like Sherlock, doesnt look back to see if he's following. He just knows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A bottle of 1949 whiskey and 16 shots of vodka later~~~~~~~~~~

John sighs in annoyance but smiles with relief as Sherlock and Anderson have their arms flung on each other's shoulder singing out of tune nursery rhymes. "Y-you wish the London bridge was falling down. You'd have a field...uh...ummmm day." Anderson slurs, snickering. "Sh*Hic* ttthut up Anderson. I think you thould go with your girlfriend. tthe getting jealoutth." Sherlock smiles, points to Sally and starts laughing while John and Greg are laughing because of Sherlock drunk lisp. John see's Anderson's face get red and pulls Sherlock next to his side. "Sherlock's drunk." John tries to reason. "Hehehe...I'm just sayin'...Andy." Sherlock snickers. "That's it!" Anderson stumbles towards Sherlock. "He's drunk and so are you...Andy." Sally grabs Andersons hand and laughs as he tries to grab Sherlock. "Am not! J-john tell 'em! I'm not yet druishk...Oh wait..I mean drunk..." Sherlocks smug grin falls as everyone laughs. "It's not funny! It's a drunken lisp..." Sherlock pouts, laying his chin on John's head. "Yes we know Lock." John giggles detaching himself from Sherlock. "Now say bye to the drunk people." they all stop on the corner Angleo's. "Bye Greg bye Sally..." Sherlock mumbles throwing his arm around John. John elbows Sherlock. "You said to the drunk _people_. Not drunk _Anderson._" this time John tip toes and smack Sherlock in the head. "OW!" Sherlock howls. "God! Ok...Bye Andy." Andy flicks he's wrist towards them and continues walking with Sally the opposite way. "Tell Mycroft eating salads dont help!" Sherlock shouts to Greg who laughs as he slides into one of Mycroft cars. John pulls Sherlock up the block.

"You know...small people hurt." Sherlock slurs, letting John drag him home. "Small and a bit more sober then you." John points out, opening the door to 221b bakerstreet. "John I love you." Sherlock lopsidingly smiles as he fall onto the sofa. John turns to Sherlock. "Well...I uh love you too Sherlock." John knows it's probably in a brotherly way anyway... "No John. I'm in love with you." Sherlock states as if reading John's thoughts. "Sherlock...Your drunk." John sighs. "No no. I mean it John!" Sherlock says in a drunk version of his convincing voice. John takes a good look at him. "I'm going to pour you a cup of water. Tell me when your a bit more sober." John says leaving to the kitchen. "Yes sir! And John?" Sherlock flips back on the couch. "Mmm?" was the reply he got. "Water is a...a ummm.." Sherlock sticks his tongue out and bites on it. "A liquid?" John offers still in the kitchen. "Yes!" Sherlock shout falling of the sofa, giggling.

_THE END_


	2. Chapter 2

Next Morning

"Ugghhhh..." Sherlock moans laying on the sofa, grabbing his head with both hands. "Sherlock..." John whispers from the kitchen doorway. "AH! No need to yell John!" Sherlock hisses. "Uh okay." John walks over and sits next to Sherlock on the floor. "Do you remember anything from last night?" John asks, laying the back of his hand on Sherlock's forehead. Sherlock sighs with relief, closing his eyes. "No. What did I say something stupid?" Sherlock opens one eyes and John smiles as he sees worry seep through. This is one of the rare times that Sherlock seems amazingly...normal. Emotions, mistakes...John shakes his head. "No mate. You were just singing mother goose rhymes with Anderson." John giggles as Sherlock shivers. "Dear god...You were just there laughing werent you?" Sherlock narrows his eyes with a smile. "A bit. But mostly I was keep you from 'jumping off a building' as it were." John says, remembering something Sherlock had said yesterday evening. "Ha ha. Very bloody funny! Ow..." he grabs his head. "Maybe you should rest a little more." John smiles sadly. _'Just drunk. He was just drunk.'_  
>Sherlock shakes his head slowly. "One more thing." Sherlock motions John close. John inches in, taking his hand from Sherlock head. John gasps as Sherlock closes the gap between them and kisses John. "I love you and never underestimate my memory." Sherlock smirks and lets his head fall to the arm of the sofa. "Bloody bastard!" John shoots up laughing. "GAH! No need to yell John!" Sherlock shouts grabbing his head again. "I love you too Sherlock and maybe getting you a bit wasted from time to time wont be such a bad thing..."<p>

Sherlock drinks. Is it safe- Most likey not. Should he try and sing, dance, chase anyone ect. ect.- No. Is drunk Sherlock more fun and more free then non-intoxicated Sherlock- 100% yes!

The End!

A/N-Small ending thought it'd be nice!


End file.
